Me and the Blue Eyed Butler
by DannyFan66
Summary: This one, is out there. I had too much time on my hands and well, this is what happens. It all ends happy and as it should. N/CC & M/F Remember it's just a story so don't go all 'she's lost her mind' on me. LOL R&R Please! It's fun...I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Nanny…yet.

A/N I just love to put the ideas out there. Niles and CC are my favorite TV couple…This story is really out there. But it's fun…so stay with me…author's POV. R&R please! But remember peeps...its just a story.

**Me and the Blue Eyed Butler**

**Chapter 1**

I could hear the voices whispering and they were oddly familiar. Not like the voices I hear every day. Not my husband, that voice I know. It didn't sound like any of my kids either, which is really strange because they should all be at home. My mind was racing. I thought, _"Why am I lying down? Oh crap…did I faint? I haven't done that in years!"_

"Oy, I think she's waking up." The nasal voice made me wince a little but it was better than smelling salts to pull you out of a haze.

I blinked a little as I tried to open my eyes. "Where am I?" When I opened my eyes I'll admit I was a little frightened. I didn't recognize anything, until those deep blue eyes leaned over me. "Mr. Davis?" I whispered.

"Oh, no, Honey, this is Niles." The nasal voice didn't even try to whisper. That's when I recognized the voice.

"Fran?" My voice was louder than I intended.

They exchanged glances before her gaze returned to me. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

I tried to pull myself up and he helped me. He helped me and I almost fainted again. "Uh…" I couldn't speak…which, if you ask anyone who knows me, is a sight to behold. I was sitting on the 'Sheffield' sofa in the 'Sheffield den' in the 'Sheffield mansion' in Manhattan, NY. I looked between my two caregivers, 'Fran' and 'Niles'. "I'm sorry, I'm a little disoriented. How did I get here?"

"Niles found you passed out on the front steps and carried you inside." Fran answered flatly.

I can only imagine the look on my face as I glanced at him…Niles…Niles carried me inside. "Oh, God, then I am sorry. Send me the bill for your hernia surgery."

He and Fran both laughed genuinely. "I like her Niles…wait until she meets Miss Babcock." Fran elbowed him.

That's when he spoke. "Can I get you anything, Miss…?" He raised his eyebrows in that way he does that we all just love. He smiled his most sincere lopsided grin and my mind went literally blank.

"Uhm…it's uhm…Donna…you can call me…Donna." I heard myself say.

Fran wrinkled her brow. "Ya got a last name there, Donna."

"Uhm…" Geez think fast Donna… "Yeah…it's Brightmore." I actually laughed at myself for using the last name I usually give Niles in my stories, and I think for a minute they gave some thought to calling Dr. Bort. Wouldn't that have been a hoot? I finally decided I should try to stand up. "Fran…?" She nodded…of course she nodded. "I need to use the powder room." I start to move past her.

"Ok, Donna, I'll…show…ya…" She stands and is right behind me all the way to the powder room beneath the stairs. "Uh…Donna…how'd you know the powder room was there?"

I feel like CC when Max catches her yelling at Niles in the kitchen. "Oh…I toured the place next door once. It has a powder room under the stairs too. I just figured they were the same." I thought I was gonna be sick. They left me alone for a few minutes and when I emerged I nearly ran smack dab into Lauren…CC. Geez, this wasn't going to be easy. "Oh, excuse me."

"Who the hell are you?" I could hear Niles heading back in so I just decided to see where I was going to fit in while I was…visiting. "I'm the investor who has been waiting for over an hour to meet with Mr. Sheffield's assistant. I guess she decided my money wasn't any good." That's when he appeared to 'collect' me. "Ah…Niles, if you could be so good as to let Mr. Sheffield know that since his assistant feels I'm not worth her time that his show isn't worth my money…" I live for moments like this. Niles' eyebrows grazed the top of his head and I could see the smirk forming on his lips as CC looked like she did after that 'spontaneous' kiss in the office from the 'A Kiss is Just a Kiss' episode.

"Very good, Miss Brightmore, shall I show you out?" Niles was so on his game that day.

Before I could laugh, choke or comment in anyway, CC decided to speak. "Miss Brightmore! Of course, I'm sooooo sorry. I'm CC Babcock. Maxwell completely forgot to mention that he moved our meeting. I hope you can forgive me, it's been a very difficult morning." CC shot Niles her typical 'why didn't anyone tell me' look.

"Well, Miss Ballcock…" Niles nearly lost it when I dropped that little bomb and CC tossed him another evil glare. "I was just going to ask Niles here for a snack. I missed my lunch while I was waiting and I feel a like a little nosh. So, we'll have to speak later." Then I took Niles' arm…yes I did…and he led me into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey…what's go you two laughin'?" Fran asked us as Niles escorted me into the Sheffield kitchen. It's at least season 5 because it was the new peach kitchen. But I still wasn't certain where…well, more like when I was at least within the show.

I needed more information. Then I saw the rock. Fran and Max were already married. Ok, good so now were into season 6, but still…Niles and CC didn't seem to be together yet.

"Miss Brightmore let one fly at Miss Babcock. I thought I'd die." Niles pulled the chair out for me and set about making me a 'little nosh'. "First, she told her that she was an investor who'd been kept waiting by Mr. Sheffield's 'assistant' so she wouldn't be investing. Then she called her 'Ballcock', I have to say I nearly lost it then. And lastly she said she was coming in for a little nosh and is keeping Miss Babcock waiting now."

Fran winked. "I think you're going to fit in really well around here, Donna. But how did you know all that stuff?" Fran stood and moved to the fridge to get a bottle of water for each of us.

"Oh, I read a lot. Who hasn't heard of Maxwell Sheffield Productions and his assistant CC Babcock?" I was saying a silent prayer that answered her question.

"So, why were you in front of the house?" She sat back down at the table as Niles brought me my sandwich and joined us.

"Thanks, Niles. Well…I'm on vacation…so I was…just strolling around the neighborhood. I'm a fan of…the…architecture and thought I'd just take a walk. I guess my blood sugar must have bottomed out and I fainted, I missed lunch." Geez, that was close. How do I say I'm a fan of 'The Nanny' and wanted a picture in front of the house? "Is it true these older townhouses have secret passages?"

Niles looked at me oddly. "Uh…yeah, it is."

"Niles!" Fran seemed really shocked. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I hardly ever use them. They're narrow and very dusty." I made a mental note to put that in my next story. "I'd better check on CaCa and see if she needs anything after her shock." Niles stood and left Fran and I at the kitchen table.

"Fran…" I started. "Are Niles and Miss Babcock…together?" It seemed like they should be. I couldn't tell, and no one mentioned it, but Fran did look pregnant.

She laughed. "Oh, Honey, they couldn't be further apart." Fran moved to the freezer and got the big bucket of ice cream. "Why would you ask that?" Her eyes got very big. "Do you like Niles?"

"Me? Uh…no. I mean…uh…no." Wow, could that have sounded any less true. How was I supposed to answer that question? I mean Niles is a fictional character. I'm not, except for now, I guess; and I'm married. Except for now, I'm not, I guess. "Fran could I get a Tylenol or something, my head suddenly hurts."

"Sure, Honey…" Fran stood and left me in the kitchen alone.

Niles returned and seemed in a bit of a huff. "That woman will drive me to violence…"

"Are you ok, Niles?" I asked him when he finally seemed to calm down a little. "You seemed a little agitated."

Niles smiled at me from the sink and I saw that twinkle in his eye. "I'm sorry, Miss Brightmore. I didn't mean for you to see that."

"It's ok, Niles." I took him my empty plate. "Thanks for the sandwich. I feel a lot better now." I was standing literally toe to toe with him and was suddenly a little uncomfortable.

He smiled softly. "You're quite welcome."

"Here ya go, Donna!" Fran blew into the kitchen with my Tylenol. And Niles and I both took a step back. "Oops, sorry, kids."

Niles looked down at his hands and I smiled at her. "No need to be. I was just thanking Niles for the sandwich." I took the Tylenol from her and I quickly took two and finished my bottle of water. "Well, I think I've disrupted your lives enough. I'd better get going." Not that I had any idea how or when or where…oy…there goes my head again…

"Oh…don't be silly, Donna. You have to stay and visit a while." Fran offered. "Besides, aren't you supposed to have a meeting with Miss Babcock?"

I stood there for what felt like a year and tried to think of an excuse. "Uhm…yeah, I guess I at least, better take the meeting. This should be fun." Then I could feel my mouth move into a telltale smirk and my eyebrow rise. "Niles…after you deposit me with Miss Babcock, could you…sing something?"

"I suppose I could, Miss Brightmore." Niles looked confused. He's probably wondering how I know he can sing. "Is there anything special?"

I was scheming and I felt oddly in my element. "I have a particular fondness for 'Lovin' You' from 'Mame'…do you know it?"

"Yes, quite well, actually." Niles grinned. "Should I accompany myself at the piano?"

Now we were scheming together and I was elated. "Perfect!" I turned and winked at Fran who watched us in amazement. "I'll take that meeting now, Niles."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Nanny…yet.

A/N I just love to put the ideas out there. Niles and CC are my favorite TV couple…This story is really out there. But it's fun…so stay with me…author's POV. R&R please! Remember...it's just a story...

**Me and the Blue Eyed Butler**

**Chapter 2**

Niles offered me his arm…oh yeah…and escorted me into the office where CC sat on her little green sofa. "Miss Babcock, Miss Brightmore to see you." Niles turned and winked at me as he left.

"Miss Brightmore…" CC started with her best fake sincere voice. "I'm so sorry that there was any miss communication. I assure you that you are very important to Sheffield Productions."

CC leaned on Max's desk and I sat on the green sofa. I have to say, I felt bad for Lauren, it's not very comfortable and she spent most of her time there. Anyway, I sat on the little green sofa and there it was…that baritone voice came wafting into the office, singing one of my favorite songs. CC was going on about something and I could feel my head turn to listen to him sing. After a few moments of listening to Niles sing I interrupted her. "I'm sorry, Miss Babcock, who is that amazing singer?"

"Uhm…I'm not really sure…" Oh, of course she is… CC stands and goes to look and I'm hot on her heels.

She's just about to yell at him when I chime in. "Niles! That was amazing! My degree is in vocal music, and that's one fantastic voice you have there. Why on earth aren't you off singing somewhere?"

"Well, I have always wanted to sing, Miss Brightmore, but my mother insisted that I follow in the footsteps of my father and grandfather." Niles answered truthfully.

I turned to CC. "You haven't used him in any of your shows?" Niles did that little head thing like he did in 'The Party's Over' before he tells CC not to thank him for telling Max she wanted to take the kids to Boston…look it up on Youtube… I practically died waiting for CC to recover. "Well?"

"Uhm…no." CC answered simply. "Niles is very busy with his duties here at the house."

"Well, Miss Babcock, I don't know Maxwell Sheffield, but I know singing and if neither of you are smart enough to use this man in one of your shows, then I don't think I'm interested in giving you any of my money." I took a few steps closer to Niles. "Niles…do you have plans for dinner?"

He offered me his arm. "Why, no Miss Brightmore, I don't." We walked together back into the kitchen laughing again.

"Oy, what did the two of you do this time?" Fran asked as she was practically licking the tub of ice cream clean. "I know you're up to something."

Niles looked at me and grinned. "I bow to your superior wickedness. Even I wouldn't have thought of something so…" Niles just sighed.

"I meant it about dinner, Niles." I tossed out not really believing it myself. "Unless you'd rather not; I don't want you to think that…"

He cut me off. "Oh, no Miss Brightmore, I'd be quite honored to take you to dinner. Shall we say the Rainbow Room, eight o'clock?"

"But I invited you…" He just shook his head. Who was this woman…well it was me only not me…I'm gonna need more Tylenol. "Well, you'll have to start calling me Donna." He nodded. "And, I'll have to go shopping. I don't think I have anything appropriate for dinner at the Rainbow Room."

Fran nearly leapt out of her chair. "I'll take ya!" I looked at Niles rather sheepishly.

"Well, alright, Fran. Let's go shopping, I have a date tonight." What in the hell am I doing? I can't have a date. I'm a married, mother of four. But I have no idea where they are or when. And how often do you get to go on a date your favorite TV character?

* * *

Fran may be pregnant, she finally confirmed it, but she was all over those stores. She decided that I needed not just a new dress, but shoes and a bag and all the accessories. Well, to be honest, I was wearing jeans, sneakers and a long sleeved knit sweater so I did need all that stuff. "Fran, I think it's getting late. I'm not going to have time to get ready if we don't head out now."

"Ok, where are ya stayin'?" She asked me. _"Good question." _I thought. "Hey, ya know what? Just come and stay at the mansion with us. We can get the rest of your stuff tomorrow."

I hope the sigh wasn't as loud as it felt. "Thanks, Fran. That would be great." We went back to the mansion. I usually eat a lot earlier than eight, but since I had my afternoon nosh and a hot dog while shopping. Oh, come on, I couldn't be in New York and not have a hot dog at Nathan's. Anyway, I wasn't hungry; nervous, verschmitched and maybe a little nauseous, but not hungry.

Fran took me up to one of the guest rooms. You people wouldn't believe this house. It was gorgeous! I know it's technically a set, but well this room was great, private bath and everything. I showered, Fran lent me more than I could ever need by way of 'products' and left me to it. She showed up at the door again when she heard the water shut off. "Hey, Donna…ya need any help in there?"

We all know Fran and 'no' wasn't really an option, so I opened the door. "I guess I could use some help. I haven't had a date in a while."

"Really? Why not, you've got it goin' on." Fran offered politely.

She could tell I didn't quite believe her. "You've got a nice figure. You're smart and funny and have a quick wit…I don't understand. Oh my God, you're not married are ya? Niles'll just die. I think he really likes ya."

I sighed and smiled at her. "No, Fran…" I secretly crossed my fingers and prayed that in this alternate universe I wasn't lying. "I'm not married, I just don't get out as much as I like. I guess the term old maid comes to mind."

"That's just silly. You and Niles are perfect for each other. I haven't seen him laugh like he did today in a long time. Just promise me you won't hurt him." Fran was a good friend to Niles if nothing else.

"I promise, Fran. I think Niles is great." I thought it best to leave it at that. After all, I have no idea how long I'd be 'visiting' with the Sheffield's or if I'd ever make it back 'home.' Besides, how do I tell Fran that Niles isn't really Niles, but Daniel Davis? Or, that in my world he's more than moved on from 'The Nanny', as they all have? She'd be on the phone to Dr. Bort faster than when Niles sends CC to 'the place'.

Fran and I picked out a really beautiful dark green dress that came to about mid calf. It had three quarter sleeves and neckline somewhere between 'HOO HAA' and modest. She did my hair and decided that 'bouncy' was better than 'up' for a first date. Oookkaayy. We bought a lovely faux pearl set consisting of a medium length necklace and matching earrings. I even got the clip on so I could leave them with Fran. I remembered she has fatty lobes. I also bought a matching pair of dark green pumps that would keep me in fashion and not cause me to kill myself. Fran wanted to make sure I wouldn't be 'taller' than Niles. I'm not sure why, she said something about dancing. Why don't I believe her?

As the 'witching' hour approached Fran excused herself for a minute to 'check on something'. Why do I just know that something was a butler who was dressing just down the hall? Anyway, when she came back she said everything was ready. She didn't say what 'everything' was, but I could see the wheels turning. You guys think she's a yenta in the show, you haven't seen anything!

She asked me three times if I'd be comfortable making an 'entrance' down the front stairs in the shoes. "I assure you Fran; I can walk down the stairs. It's not like I've never worn heels before, I just prefer a more casual shoe." She left me once more and returned with a camera…you heard me, a camera it was like she was sending her kid off to Prom or something. She took a few photos of me and I made her swear to me on the babies in her belly that she wouldn't take that ridiculous camera down stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Nanny…yet.

A/N I just love to put the ideas out there. Niles and CC are my favorite TV couple…This story is really out there. But it's fun…so stay with me…author's POV. R&R please!

**Me and the Blue Eyed Butler**

**Chapter 3**

"Are ya ready?" Fran asked me in her best nasal voice. "I think Niles has already gone down, so he should be waiting in the foyer. He looks really handsome. I already told him to take the Porsche. Niles just loves driving the Porsche."

I know what you're all thinking, but Max was in London. "The Porsche…Fran, that's not really necessary."

"Oh, yes it is." Fran grabbed my hand, sat me on the bed and I knew what was coming. "Donna, Niles is my best friend and I love him. I want him to be happy."

"Fran, I know…but…" I had no idea what I was trying to say so it was a good thing that she interrupted me.

"No, listen to me. I haven't seen Niles as happy in years as he was with you today." Fran planted her hands on her hips.

Now I know what it's like to be Jewish, at least the guilt part. I suddenly felt terrible. Don't get me wrong, I loved the idea that I could make Niles happy, but I'm not really suppose to, ya know? "I understand, Fran. I promise we'll have a great time."

Fran left me alone for a few minutes, to 'compose' myself she said. That was so not possible. I mean, I've been a fan of Daniel Davis' work since the 80's, well before he was 'Niles' from 'The Nanny'. And, since it's 2009 in my world, I've been a fan of his for the ten years since the final episode. How does one compose oneself to go on a date with a fictional character played by an actor they have admired for nearly thirty years? Well, I had about two minutes to figure it out.

So, there I was, wherever 'there' may have been, and it wasn't Daniel Davis waiting for me downstairs. It was Niles, a TV character played brilliantly by Daniel Davis, who was now, for all intents and purposes, a 'real' person. I had a date with Niles. Why not just go with the flow? I don't know…husband and children somewhere in time? "I need another Tylenol." I whispered as I grabbed my purse and headed out of the guest room.

It was just like in all my stories. I stepped out of the hall onto that little balcony deal just above the foyer and there he stood. He was at the bottom of the stairs in a dark charcoal suit, with Fran by his side. Now, I don't know suits, but I'd probably have written that it was Armani, though on him it could've just as well have been J C Penney and it wouldn't have mattered. He was wearing a dark green tie that matched my dress perfectly. That addition was Fran's doing, I just know. He looked up at me and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back as I descended the stairs.

As if I'd written it myself, CC decided this was the time to come in from the office. There I am three or four steps from the floor and Niles extends his hand to me just as CC steps through the door into the den. I can see her over Niles' head and decide that I'm going to make her jealous if it kills me. I step right down in front of him. "Hey, handsome." I practically cooed. It took every fiber of my being not to kiss him, to make CC jealous people.

"Donna, you're stunning." He whispered in 'that voice'. I thought for a minute I'd faint. After all, how often do I get to be stunning, let alone have someone like 'Niles' tell me? But, I managed to hold it together. I didn't think fainting was the way to make CC jealous.

Fran stood and watched us look at each other. I know she was thinking about the shoes and did we get the right size heel. We did, 'Niles' was just about two inches taller than me if I had to guess. "You guys really look good together." That's when she noticed CC, who was still hovering just inside the den pretending to read a contract or something. "Hey, Miss Babcock! Don't ya think they make a really cute couple?"

"Huh?" CC looked up and saw us ignoring her completely. "Oh, yeah, yeah, very nice."

Niles didn't turn to look at CC, which, as far as I'm concerned, is a dead giveaway that he's in love with her. Then he offered me his arm and we left the mansion.

* * *

Dinner was amazing. We were in the actual 'Rainbow Room'. I've never eaten there before and…well, technically I suppose I still haven't eaten there since it was a…well…I don't know what it was. Anyway, we ate, and we danced, oh yes, we danced. Niles really is a superb dancer. We talked like old friends and shared a fantastic bottle of champagne before we finally headed back to the Porsche. It was a pretty fabulous date; as far as dates with fictional TV characters go. Ok, being honest it was a fabulous date as far as dates with anyone go.

Niles drove back to the mansion. He really did love driving the Porsche; Fran couldn't have been more on the money there. When we arrived at the mansion, he offered me his hand to help me out of the car. I know everyone thinks Porsche's are cool and really sexy, which is true, until you try to get out of one. "Donna, would you like to take a little walk, the park at the end of the street is just lovely at night."

"I'd love to, Niles." I heard the words leave my mouth and thought to myself as our fingers entwined, yes as our fingers entwined, _"Donna, what in the hell are you thinking? Dinner and dancing at the Rainbow Room is one thing, but a moonlit stroll to the park is quite another." _

"This seems like a nice spot, shall we sit here for a while." Niles, ever the gentleman, asked me. He had that look in his eyes, the sincere and earnest look of affection, but not what you'd expect. I couldn't explain it, yet. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity. That's when it happened. I could see it coming. I thought to myself, _"Dear God, he's going to kiss me. I'm standing here in the moonlight with Niles and he's going to kiss me. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" _

Then he did it, he cupped my face with his hand and joined our lips in a soft, moist and gentle kiss that I felt in my toes. You all know the kind I'm talking about. All I could think was… _"Oh my God, I'm kissing him back!"_ I can tell you this, it was a great kiss, just like I write in my stories. But why wouldn't it be? I mean, this has got to be my imagination or a dream or something, right? So why wouldn't it be like I would write it to be? Except that I would write that he was kissing CC, and it wasn't CC, he was kissing me, and…I should have bought more Tylenol.

We sat on the bench in silence for a few minutes. Then I started thinking, _"This is SO not right. I'm married to a wonderful man that I love completely. I have four beautiful children whom I adore. Niles, while an amazing man played by an amazing actor, is a FICTIONAL CHARACTER, he's not real. But, I have to admit, that kiss felt pretty real, as does the arm he's draped around my shoulder. But…that kiss, while fantastic…"_

"Niles…" I started."

Without turning his head he answered. "Yes?"

"How long have you been in love with CC?" I felt his whole body stiffen slightly. Wow, I cut right to it, didn't I?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Nanny…yet.

A/N I just love to put the ideas out there. Niles and CC are my favorite TV couple…This story is really out there. But it's fun…so stay with me…author's POV. R&R please!

**Me and the Blue Eyed Butler**

**Chapter 4**

Niles turned to look at me with a look I couldn't read. Was it hurt, or disbelief or shock, I just couldn't tell. "I don't understand, Donna. I…I thought we were hitting it off. I mean didn't…"

I had to stop him. "Niles…don't get me wrong, I think you're an incredible man. And that kiss, well, it knocked my socks off, but…" I paused to choose my words carefully. "I know the difference between the kiss of a man who really wants me and the kiss of a man who is desperately trying to."

He sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Donna. I really do like you and if it weren't for…if things were different, I think…"

I stopped him again. This dear man was trying to make me feel better. "I know, Niles. It's ok, you can't help that you're already in love someone else. So…CC?"

"Is it that obvious?" He broke eye contact.

I took his arm in a now more friendly gesture. "Only to me, apparently…even Fran doesn't see it."

"I don't know when it happened, Donna. I would've sworn I hated her not so long ago." He shook his head.

I coaxed him a little. "But now…?"

"But now, she's the reason I get up in the morning and she's the thought I fall asleep with at night. I manage to take far longer to do things when she's in the room. I find excuses to be near her. I swear if I re-arrange the knick knacks in the office one more time, Max is going to have a fit." He laughed at himself and I joined him.

I patted his arm softly. "If it's any help, Niles. CC's in love with you too. She just won't let herself admit it, yet."

"You've completely lost your mind now, Donna." He laughed heartily. "She doesn't even think of me as a man, let alone a man worthy of her."

I sat up and turned to face him a little; which isn't an easy thing to do in a dress and not look ridiculous, ya know. "I'm telling you, Niles. CC Babcock is in love with you. You've just got to ease up on her a little. She really believes you hate her. I know it's all a game, a protective cover, but she doesn't know that."

"Alright, I'm game, Miss Brightmore." He quipped, and at first I didn't know who he was talking to. "What am I to do?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, first, you're going to ease up on the insults, keep them friendly and playful but nothing to mean or too personal. Then we're going to make her jealous. I saw her face when I came down the stairs tonight. She didn't like the way you looked at me. I know jealously when I see it, and I saw it." I winked at him and his eyes twinkled. "By the time we're finished with her, not only will she realize you're a man, but an amazing man who is more than worthy of her."

We sat a short while longer before we started back to the mansion and talked about how we'd make CC admit her feelings. So, the plan was hatched and it was going to be beautiful. I only wish it was something you guys got to see. We decided not to tell Fran. She's not good with the keeping a secret thing and we thought our plan would be way more believable if Fran believed it too.

Since this was our 'first date' we knew that we'd have an audience when we returned to the mansion. CC, we were sure, well, I was sure, would have found a reason to work late and Fran was way too big a yenta not to wait up. So we decided that a kiss good night at the front door was the only appropriate thing to do. Oh, come on; just think of it as acting. If I'd been on stage with another actor and the scene called for a kiss, I would have had to do it, right? Well, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

When we got back to the vestibule just outside the front door, we knew that Fran at least was waiting just inside the door. You could practically feel her there. "Ready?" I whispered just loud enough for Niles to hear. He nodded. "Then let the games begin." I lightly cleared my throat. "Thank you for a wonder night, Niles. I had a great time."

"You're quite welcome, Donna. May I kiss you good night?" Niles winked at me. I know!

I smiled at him. "I wish you would." That was for CC, well, it wasn't exactly not true but it was mostly for CC.

He did it just like in the park. He cupped my face with one hand and had the other on my hip. He pulled my lips to his and kissed me. Now, I'm not the type to kiss and tell, but I gotta say, the man can kiss…ok, the character can kiss. Apparently, I wasn't the only one impressed because after the first few seconds, we heard 'Hoo Haa' from just behind the front door.

When Niles finally opened the door, Fran stood at the foyer table 'arranging' the flowers and CC was 'checking her hair' in the hall mirror. I remember finding my parents in the same relative positions when I came home from my first date. How Niles and I managed not to burst into laughter I still don't know. Did I just say 'Niles and I'? How weird is that?

"Oh, gosh, you guys home already?" Fran attempted to be casual. "I didn't realize it was so late. Did you, Miss Babcock?"

CC hadn't looked away from the mirror yet, so Niles whipped one off at her. "She can't talk Fran. She's trying to find her reflection in the mirror." I laughed lightly but squeezed his hand to remind him to be nicer. Ok, starting tomorrow.

"Niles…that's not nice." I cooed at him. Now, CC looked up. I guess she doesn't take kindly to someone saving her from Niles. "Haven't you learned yet you get more with honey than with vinegar?" I was practically melting into him…all for CC's benefit, of course. I'm looking at you sternly for questioning my motives.

Fran corrected me. "Donna, don't cha mean ya get more flies with honey than with vinegar?"

"Oh, yeah…I guess it would work with flies too." I winked at Niles and watched as he desperately tried to hold back the smirk, so he didn't. He waggled his eyebrows at Fran making sure that CC saw it too. "Niles, would you walk me to my room, please?"

"It would be my pleasure." Niles offered me his arm and escorted me up the stairs leaving CC and Fran in the foyer with their jaws practically flapping.

When we got to 'my room' Niles leaned in and whispered. "That was so much fun! I've never seen her look like that before."

"That's what jealous looks like, Niles." I found myself smirking. It has been a long time since I've made anyone jealous. Come to think of it, I've never made anyone jealous. It's great fun! Then I caught her out of the corner of my eye. "We're being watched," I whispered. "Fran, on the back stairs, it's hard to hide all that hair." I winked at him. He nodded slightly. "Night' Niles, I'll see you at breakfast." I dropped a quick kiss on his lips, for Fran, for Fran, and went into my room.

So, the plan was that Niles and I were 'dating', at least when we were at the mansion in front of everyone. When we 'went out' it would just be as friends unless we had someone to 'perform' for. Granted there would have to be the occasional kiss and playful stuff, but I decided I could do it for Niles. Don't say it.

This was an experience not everyone gets. I still had no idea when, or even if, I'd be 'heading home' or how long it would take for CC to come around and 'fight for her man'. I knew that Fran could handle Max and explaining my 'presence' in the house. I still wasn't sure how he'd feel about me. That first morning at breakfast is when I would meet Max for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Nanny…yet.

A/N I just love to put the ideas out there. Niles and CC are my favorite TV couple…This story is really out there. But it's fun…so stay with me…author's POV. R&R please!

**Me and the Blue Eyed Butler**

**Chapter 5**

Fran lent me a bathrobe to wear down to breakfast. After all, my clothes were all at 'my hotel'. I didn't think the dress I wore to dinner was good for breakfast and Fran gave my other clothes to Niles to drop in the washer so I'd have them to wear to get the 'rest of my stuff.'

"Good morning!" Fran practically sang when we entered the dining room. "Max, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Donna Brightmore. Donna, this is my husband, Max Sheffield."

Max stood, he's such a nice guy. "Miss Brightmore, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He took my hand.

"Thank you, Max. Please, call me Donna. It's great to meet you too. And thank you for having me in your beautiful home." I was completely out of my element. I knew I could fit in with Niles and Fran, but Max…?

Fran ushered me to the chair between her and Grace. I gravitated to the buffet where 'my man' was making a plate for Fran. "Good morning, Niles." I winked at him.

"Good morning, Donna." He smiled broadly and winked. Remember, all this is for Fran, and the family has to believe it too, so don't give me a hard time.

"So…" I started again as I took my seat. "You must be Grace. I hear, you are the go to girl for therapy, I may need some." I winked at her. I knew I'd like Grace.

"Oh, I don't know, Miss Brightmore, you seem ok to me." Grace offered and Niles placed my breakfast in front of me, lightly placing his hand on my shoulder as he did so.

"Please, call me Donna. Thank you, Niles." I touched the hand on my shoulder softly as he moved back to stand next to Max. The little gestures make the biggest impact, leave it alone. "So, that would make you Brighton and I'm guessing Maggie is off somewhere with Michael?" Fran was in fact pregnant, but since we all know that CC and Niles were together by the time Maggie got married, she couldn't be married yet. Good thing I'm also a fan of Sherlock Holmes.

"Maggie is visiting with Michael's folks for the weekend. You can meet her on Monday." Fran answered.

Niles heard the front bell and headed out to answer the door to who we knew would be CC. "Hello, hello!" She sang as she entered the dining room.

I have to say, I can see why Niles is taken with her. She's really beautiful. Well, I guess technically that would be Lauren Lane, but you understand. "Good morning, Miss Babcock." I was so polite I surprised myself. I did take the opportunity to glance up at Niles who started making CC a plate.

"Oh, please, Miss Brightmore, call me CC…everyone does." I had to stifle a laugh because I know that Fran and Niles and the children were just sitting in shock at that comment.

"Very well, CC. But you have to call me Donna, everyone does." I winked at Brighton who laughed lightly into his orange juice.

CC let out that nervous laugh she has when she's up against it, and she was. "Ok. You know, Donna. I hope you'll reconsider investing in our next production." Niles put CC's plate down. "Thanks, Niles." If I hadn't witnessed it myself I never would have believed it. Niles stopped dead in his tracks and even Max looked at CC like she had grown another head. It's amazing what a simple 'thanks' can do.

"Well, like I said, CC. I know singing, and if you two don't think Niles has talent, then I can't imagine what kind of singers you put in your shows." I didn't even look up from my breakfast.

"Miss Brightmore…" Max started.

"Please, Max, call me Donna." I corrected and watched Niles fight to keep a straight face.

"Very well, Donna. I don't know what Niles here has told you…" Max started to do what he always does.

"Let me stop you, Max. I was in a meeting with CC yesterday and heard Niles singing for myself. But, I suppose I would prefer it if he only sang to me so I'll give some further consideration to investing in your next production." I silently went back to my breakfast feeling quite satisfied with myself.

* * *

After breakfast Niles gave me my clean clothes and I dressed and headed out to 'my hotel' to get my things. Luckily I was nearly as good a shopper as Fran, at least in this world. I managed to get two small carry-on bags, and enough clothes, toiletries and other travel items to make it look like I was really on vacation. And I managed to do it in little enough time that no one suspected a thing.

After I unpacked my things I found out that Max, Fran, CC and Chandler were all supposed to attend some benefit dinner before a performance of "Once Upon a Mattress." Well, I can definitely see an opportunity for jealously making. "Really? Wow, I did that show in high school. It's so much fun!"

I looked at Niles and winked. "Fran, do you think Max could get two tickets for Niles and me to see the show?"

"I'm absolutely certain that he could." Fran offered. "Let me just go tell, I mean ask him now." Fran left the kitchen and I joined Niles at the sink where he was washing a few pans. It's true you know; he does have really muscular forearms.

"If we're going to the theatre with them, I'm going to have to wear my Armani." Niles nearly announced, almost as if I'd written it for him to say.

"Go ahead, make sure it's pressed. I'll finish these." I had no sooner taken his place at the sink when CC strode into the kitchen so Niles slipped his hands back into the sink from behind me. "Niles…I think I can wash a few pans by myself." I was cooing again. It was something to see. I swear I thought CC would drop her coffee mug.

"I just want to make sure you know exactly how I like it." He growled into my ear…yes he did! I thought I was going to lose it. I mean I nearly laughed out loud. He was in rare form that afternoon. "Ooohh, Miss Babcock, I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in. Did you need something?" It took all of my training as an actor to keep it together.

"Uh…no…I just came in to tell you that Max and Fran aren't going to the show tonight so you two can have their tickets." Niles made no effort to move and I…well I couldn't. "Max said we can use the limo, if you can find someone to drive us, Niles."

Niles finally straightened up and removed his hands from the sink. "I'll just run over and see if David can drive us." Niles kissed my cheek. "I won't be long." And he was out the back door.

"Well, you two seem to be pretty cozy in a relatively short time." CC observed.

I kept washing the last pan. "Well, when you find someone you know you can be happy with, why fight it? Why waste time, right?" See, I was doing my duty to Niles and trying to push CC.

"Yeah, I guess." CC looked a little lost. "The benefit dinner is before the performance, 6 o'clock, so we'll need to leave here at about 5:30 PM. Ok?"

"I'll let Niles know." I answered as I cleaned up the sink and dried my hands.

Niles returned from his trip next door. "David said he'll be glad to drive us. I wasn't sure what time to tell him, so I'll have to call him back."

"Well," I wrapped my arms around his waist. CC was still there, I was acting… "CC says that the benefit dinner is at six so we'll need to be ready to leave at 5:30 PM."

"I have some work to finish up before I head home to get ready. We'll meet you two here at around five, ok?" Niles and I just nodded. "Ok, see ya later." CC left us in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Nanny…yet.

A/N I just love to put the ideas out there. Niles and CC are my favorite TV couple…This story is really out there. But it's fun…so stay with me…author's POV. R&R please!

**Me and the Blue Eyed Butler**

**Chapter 6**

Niles and I broke our embrace. See, I toldja it was just acting. "You know, Niles. This may not take as much time as we thought. But you need to be ready."

"Ready for what?" Niles asked as he put away the few pans I washed.

"I think that CC is going to try to pull the same trick on you that we're pulling on her. She may really try to work it with Chandler tonight." I leaned on the counter.

Niles leaned on the counter opposite me. "Don't you worry about me. I've been playing this game with her for years. I'm going to check on my suit and call David." He turned and went up the back stairs just as Fran came into the kitchen.

"Fran…you didn't have to give up your tickets for me and Niles." I joined her at the kitchen table. "I'd have been just as happy staying in or going to a movie or something."

Fran shook her head. "Donna, I get to go to lot's of these benefit dinners. Not to mention I can see any show I want pretty much any time I want so…it's your vacation…unless…" Fran let her voice drift off.

"Unless what, Fran?" I had an idea where she was going but I just wanted to know for sure.

Fran stood and went to the freezer for a Ben & Jerry's. "Oh, ya know…maybe you'll decide ya like New York and you'll wanna move her or somethin'"

"Fran, I hate to say it, but you're getting a little obvious, ya know?" I smiled at my new friend. That still strikes me as weird. I was starting to think more about the husband and kids. I mean this is a lot of fun, but what's going on at 'home'?

Fran made a mock shocked face. "I don't know what you mean, Donna. I'm just sayin'." She took a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Ok, well I better go up and check my closet for something to wear to this benefit. Wanna help?" Fran quickly put the ice cream back in the freezer and we headed up to the guest room. I happened to have a long black pencil type skirt and cream colored silk blouse that Fran determined would be perfect and rival even the best of benefit goers outfits. Good thing I planned ahead for these things when I was 'packing'.

Niles was in his black Armani suit. He looked really handsome, better in person than on TV kids, I gotta say. He was sporting a burgundy tie and pocket hanky and I had joined him in the foyer when CC and Chandler arrived. CC rang the bell and Fran decided that Niles shouldn't have to answer in his best suit.

"Hello, hello." CC chimed as she stepped into the house. Chandler was right behind her in a dark blue suit with a striped tie. I'm sure he's probably not as bad as I've been known to write him, but I just couldn't bring myself to like him. "Donna Brightmore, this is my boyfriend, Chandler Graves."

He took my hand and kissed it. Blech! "Miss Brightmore, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks, its nice meeting you to Mr. Graves. I'm guessing you know Niles," I said to the man I instinctively hate.

Graves nodded. "Oh, yes, Sheffield's butler, nice to see you again, Niles." Now I really hate the guy. I mean come on, not only did he insult Niles, but me too since he's my date! Duh, this guy is supposed to be 'society'? Even CC looked a little offended by it.

"Yeah, me too. Honey," Niles cooed at me. "I imagine David has the car waiting out front for us."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand for reassurance. "Alright, Niles, let's go."

Niles put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the door. I stepped out into the vestibule and CC followed with Chandler just behind her. Niles closed the door and offered me his arm and we went to the limo. David, yeah…I was surprised too, there really was a David. I thought I'd made him up! Anyway, he opened the door for me and Niles held my hand to get into the car. Then he helped CC too because Chandler looked like he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Then Niles got in next to me and Chandler got in next to CC and David closed the door. And we were off.

The benefit was fabulous! I was so very out of my element. There were stars from Broadway there and everything. I was just waiting for Daniel Davis to come in when it occurred to me…duh… that it wasn't exactly possible. Anyway, I did get to see Nathan Lane and Heather Headley and a few others. But mostly I was playing the part of doting girlfriend.

The dinner was really great and then there was a short bit of dancing which was really fun. We all know that Niles is a great dancer. I can't tell you how glad I was that I took ballroom dance in college instead of 'modern dance' yeah, like I'd ever use that!

"Niles, why don't you dance with CC.? Chandler doesn't seem to be taking very good care of his date." I had to get a dig in somewhere, I just hate that guy.

"Oh, that's not necessary, Niles. I'm fine, really." CC tried to smile.

I could see it all over her face. She wanted to dance with Niles. "Oh, no. I insist. I just wouldn't feel right about you sitting here all night with such great music available to you. And you look so beautiful in that dress. Go now, have a dance." CC was wearing something designer, but I don't know designer dresses any more than suits. I suppose I'd write that it was a Dolce and Gabbana just because it's been mentioned in the show before, but she was really stunning.

Niles stood and extended his hand. "May I have this dance, Miss Babcock?" You guys would've been very proud of CC. She put on her best 'well if I must' face before she took his hand and let him lead her to the floor.

Chandler slid over to the chair next to me. "So, CC tells me you're thinking of investing in one of Sheffield's shows."

"Yes, that's right." I could smell the slime on him.

Chandler slid the chair a little closer. "So if you have that kind of money, why are you dating the butler? You aren't bad looking or pathetic or anything." Was this guy a charmer or what? "You could probably have any man you wanted." Wow, no one had ever told me that…he's really full of crap.

"Well, Chandler, even if that were true, I found the man I want." I could just make out a very blurry reflection of Niles and CC standing behind me. "Niles is a good and honest man. He's every bit a gentleman and not just with me. He's handsome, smart, witty and just a little devious. And he puts my wants and needs before his own. What woman in her right mind would want anything else? What else is there?"

Chandler practically laughed at me. "Money, status, class, you're butler has none of that."

"It may appear that way to you, Mr. Graves. But from where I sit, all your money, status and class haven't made you half the man that Niles is." CC chose that moment to clear her throat. "Niles…" I stood and turned to face him. "Could we step out for some air please, it's gotten rather stale in here."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Nanny…yet.

A/N I just love to put the ideas out there. Niles and CC are my favorite TV couple…This story is really out there. But it's fun…so stay with me…author's POV. R&R please!

**Me and the Blue Eyed Butler**

**Chapter 7**

Niles and I made it quickly to the balcony. "Hey, are you ok?" Niles showed that very genuine concern and took my hands in his.

"I'm fine, Niles. It's going wonderfully." I couldn't believe it, but it really was going beautifully. CC heard what another woman thought of both Mr. Chandler Graves high society man about town and Niles the butler handsome decent true gem of a human being. "That Chandler Graves is just as horrible in person as he is in all the stories I've read."

"What stories?" Niles asked. I can't imagine the look on my face.

I couldn't very well say all those Fan Fiction stories that we freak-a-zoid fans write. "I've heard stories about him, you know…around the city, new paper." Dear God please let that be enough.

"I see. Well, I don't particularly care for him myself. I can't imagine what CC sees in him. I think he owns a theatre that Sheffield productions used once." Suddenly there it was again, the look. He was going to kiss me. CC must have been standing at the doors or something. It was a sweet little kiss, his hands on my waist, my hands on his chest. "You're beautiful."

I thought CC has got to be back there, no one but my husband and my mother have ever told me that. Well, my kids too, but they have to. "And you are the sweetest man I have ever met."

"Does that mean you don't think I'm handsome?" He made 'that' face and I knew CC was back there.

I put my hand on his face. "I told you that yesterday…I thought it was understood."

CC cleared her throat again. "Uh…Niles…Donna, we should probably leave for the theatre now."

Niles kept his eyes on me. It actually freaked me out a little. I turned slightly in his arms, and he kept his hands on my waist. "Ok, CC. We're ready when you are."

"Ok. Then I'll meet you in the lobby." CC turned and left us.

I waited for a few seconds. "Niles…how long was she standing there?"

"She got there just before I kissed you, why?" He responded.

I thought for a second. "It just seemed to take her a while to interrupt us. I guess she was trying to be discreet."

Niles rested his hand on the small of my back as we headed into the ballroom. "Did she have 'that look' again?" I couldn't believe how hopeful he sounded. It was really sweet.

"Yes, but, she seemed a little sad too. I think we should tone it down a little." That's right people; **I** suggested we tone it down. So I'd better get two chapters without complaints for the kissing.

Niles stopped for a moment. "Why tone it down, it's working perfectly."

"Niles, we want her jealous, we don't want to make her sad or for her to think that she's too late." I explained.

We continued down into the lobby. "Too late? Too late for what?" He was starting to sound like Max.

"Niles…" I started as we saw CC standing at the front doors. "We don't want her to think she's already lost you. Where's Chandler?"

We get to the door and CC asks, "Are you ready?"

"Where's Chandler?" I wondered if I'd scared him off. That would be so cool!

CC sighed lightly. "I didn't like the things he was saying about you and Niles. I told him to go home."

"I'm sorry, CC. I didn't mean to cause trouble between you and Chandler." I had to say something other than 'I think he's a pig and you're better off without him'.

CC laughed lightly. "It wasn't you, Donna. I've known for some time that Chandler was a bore. I just needed and escort." I started to panic. I was running episodes over in my head. What if this was an episode where CC took Niles to the benefit? Could I have screwed up an episode? Is that even possible? Did I bring the Tylenol?

"Honey? Donna?" Niles was trying to get my attention. "Are you alright? Where were you just now?" He asked me as we made our way out to the car where David was standing at the ready.

"I'm sorry, Niles. I was just thinking about something." I winked at him to let him know I was fine and ready to go. "CC, if you'd rather not go to the show, Niles and I can go alone."

"Thanks, Donna, but I have to go. I'm supposed to be working the room at intermission." CC still seemed a little sad, but I really couldn't fix it. I could, however, make sure we didn't make it too much worse.

Niles sat across from CC and I, at my urging…there's less 'romantic' contact that way. I noticed that whenever CC wasn't paying attention, Niles was looking right at her. Yep, he had it bad. And, considering how upset CC's been looking lately, she does too.

If this is some sort of weird mission for me, then I should be back in my living room picking up matchbox cars and the pieces to Mr. Potato Head in no time. Did I mention I have kids? Not to mention I was getting a little…well…frustrated, if you know what I mean. A girl's got needs after all. And there has been a lot of kissing going on even if it was acting.

* * *

The show was wonderful and I didn't even have to beg Niles to tone it down since CC was alone. After all, he loves her. He wants to make her jealous not break her heart. We held hands and he was 'attentive' at intermission, but he was fairly attentive to CC as well when she wasn't 'working the room'.

The drive to CC's penthouse was quiet, almost eerily so. It was like she was dreading the idea of leaving us alone. I guess I see why, but did she really think that after two days and two dates that I'd drag Niles into bed? Shut up.

"Niles…I think you should walk CC up to her apartment." I offered when David pulled the car up to her building.

Niles got out of the car as soon as David opened the door for him. "Let's go, Miss Babcock. I'll see you to your door."

"That's not necessary, Niles." CC took his hand and he helped her out of the car. "Thanks anyway. I'll see you both tomorrow at the mansion." CC did a little wave over her shoulder and went into her building.

Niles sighed lightly. "Take us home, David." Niles got back into the limo and sat next to me. David rolled up the privacy glass so we didn't have to 'act' for him. I don't think Niles had it in him anyway. "Not a single zinger…not all day."

"This was a short day though. Tomorrow you'll both be a little better." I could see he was a little down. "You can't let the insults die altogether; just keep them playful. Come on, Niles. You love this woman. You've loved her for years. You know the difference between playful banter and hitting too close to home."

We would surely have to 'work it' for Fran when we got 'home', so I thought we should discuss it a little. "Ok, so how do you want to handle Fran? Shall we kiss good night at the front door again or a kiss good night at 'my door'?" I asked him softly.

"I'm thinking at your door." Niles thought for a minute. "We should head into the kitchen and have a slice of my raspberry swirl cheesecake. Then we can head up the back stairs and I'll kiss you at your door. It's more personal, more intimate."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. Wow, he was quite the romantic, even if we were just pretending. Fran may not even be awake…yeah…right. "That sounds fine, Niles."

* * *

The house was rather dark when we got home and I thought maybe everyone had gone to bed, but Fran and Max were watching a movie on the sofa when we came through the front door.

"Hey, you guys, how was the show?" Fran stopped their movie and joined us in the foyer.

I had Niles' arm. "It was every bit as much fun as I remember from high school. Thanks, Max, for giving us your tickets."

"It was my pleasure, Donna. CC called a few minutes ago and said she's got a whole list of potential backers for our next production." Max wasn't hinting, because he just wasn't good at that sort of thing. "She asked if you were home yet. I guess she wanted to make sure you got in safely."

I shot Niles a sideways glance and caught his eyebrows flinch a little. "That CC is just too sweet. Niles…is there any of that raspberry cheesecake left?"

"Let's go see, shall we?" Niles and I went into the kitchen and Max and Fran returned to their movie. "Did you hear that?" He asked like a kid in school. "She called to see if we were home or if we were…off somewhere."

I laughed at the boyish grin on his face. "You're so in love, Niles."

"Yes, I am…and I owe it all to you." He grabbed me and literally spun me around the kitchen a little.

Fran burst into the room. "Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" We stopped dead. If Fran had heard that conversation then she was definitely going to think that he and I…that he meant…that it's us and we're…where is the Tylenol?

"Huh?" Niles and I both looked at her.

She hugged us together. "I didn't mean to listen, but I was comin' in for a nosh and I heard ya's talkin'. I'm so happy for you both!"

"Whoa…Fran…you need to calm down…" I tried to settle her. But really…she heard what she heard. I told Niles he was in love, he said he was and that he owed it all to me then the spinning thing. If I didn't know what I know I know, I'd have thought the same thing. Oh, God…now I sound like Max.

"Fran…" I got the impression that Niles was just going to spill the plan to her. I have to admit, that it would've solved a problem, but once she told Max and…well let's be honest everyone else, the secret would be out and CC would know it was a ruse.

I stopped him, and took his arm. "You have to promise us that you won't say a word to anyone, not even Max." I glanced at Niles. "It's all very new and fresh for us and we'd like some time to get used to the idea ourselves."

Fran smiled and then sighed. "Well, ok, I guess I can keep it a secret for a while." She looked really disappointed, but I had a feeling her love for Niles would really help this time. "I promise."

"Thanks, Fran." Niles hugged her. "I'd better see my lady to her door." We skipped the cheesecake and headed up to 'my room'. When we were at the top of the stairs Niles looked at me. "Donna…I really appreciate everything you're doing for me. I hope it isn't making you too uncomfortable." He held my hand as we walked up the hallway. He had a funny look on his face.

"Niles, I promise, I'm fine. I want you to be happy." He pulled me to the window seat, and we sat down. You remember where he and Nanny Meuller had their 'review' of everything she'd taught him. "Niles…what is it?"

He looked up at me with another one of those looks I couldn't really describe. "I'm…I'm afraid I may be getting a little confused." He turned to me. "I can't imagine what the pretending is doing to you."

"_Confused? What does he mean confused?"_ The thought ran through my head. "Niles...I'm only going to say this once." I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but I had to be honest with him, sort of. "I could easily fall in love with you, hell I probably already would have. But you're in love with CC." I smiled and thought to myself, _"And I'm in love with my husband."_ "I understand more than you know. You can't give your heart to someone when it already belongs to someone else."

"But what if she never comes around?" He took my hands and looked at me with those eyes. "What if I miss out on an incredible woman because I'm waiting for CC?" He touches my face again with his hand and I instinctively lift my hand to cover it.

I can't help but smile at him. "You and CC belong together, even I can see that. She will too." I stood and he walked me the rest of the way to 'my room'. He looked, I don't know defeated. Like that episode where CC leaves the house with Colin and says 'he can go on like that all night'. I can help but reach up and cup his face. "It's going to be wonderful for you, Niles. You'll see." Then I kissed him lightly and turned into my room. It felt really strange. I stood at the door for a moment and I could tell he was still standing there. Maybe this plan wasn't such a good idea after all. I sighed and got ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Nanny…yet.

A/N I just love to put the ideas out there. Niles and CC are my favorite TV couple…This story is really out there. But it's fun…so stay with me…author's POV. R&R please!

**Me and the Blue Eyed Butler**

**Chapter 8**

It was just before breakfast when I heard the soft knock on my door. "Just a second." I called. I opened the door to find him standing there already dressed to serve breakfast. "Niles…are you alright?"

He smiled that devilish smile and I knew all was right in this…freaky alternate universe. "Yes, thank you for everything you said. You've given me hope and I wanted to apologize for putting you on the spot."

"There is nothing to apologize for. Now, how about you walk me to breakfast?" I asked and he offered me his arm. We got to the dining room just after the kids came in and sat down. Still no Maggie, but Gracie and Brighton were there. Today, I was dressed for breakfast. I had on jeans and a casual button down blouse. I'm just a casual girl at heart. "Good morning, Grace, Brighton…what are your plans for today?"

Grace smiled and told me all about the 'Freud Symposium' at the library she was planning on attending. She's an odd duck that Grace, but you gotta love her. Brighton was planning on spending the day with one of his friends, cruising for girls I'm sure.

"Good morning, happy, happy people!" Fran entered singing, well as close to singing as Fran can pull off. "Niles…isn't today supposed to be your day off?" Max came in behind her and took his usual seat.

"Yes, Fran. I'll just serve the family breakfast and after cleaning up, the day is mine." Niles winked at me. "Well, ours."

Fran smiled and looked at me. "So, what are your plans for today then?" Niles put her plate down in front of her. "Thanks, Niles."

"We haven't really talked too much about plans. We may just go for a walk and see where it takes us." I looked up and Niles and smiled.

Fran took a bite of her breakfast. "I don't know…I'd think you'd want to do somethin' special."

"Fran, everything I do with Niles is special." I didn't look up from my plate.

Max decided to chime in here. "Yes, I hear that even doing dishes can be rather…stimulating."

"Oy, I know. It kinda makes me want to do the dishes." Fran glanced at Max. I looked at Niles and we both must have looked like the kid caught in the cookie jar.

I didn't know what to do. I was a little embarrassed and the kids were there, but secretly I was thrilled. I thought to myself, _"That means CC must have said something to them." _"I'm not sure exactly what you mean, Max?" I glanced again at Niles hoping he'd recognize the 'fishing expedition'. "I'm sorry," I started, trying to look terribly embarrassed. "Do you have cameras in the kitchen?"

"Of course not, Donna." Max reassured me. "CC was rather flustered when she returned to the office after delivering the news about the benefit tickets yesterday." Max sipped his water. "She said, let me think…" He cleared his throat a little, and you know what that means. That means that he's uncomfortable saying it in front of the children.

Brighton stood up and shook his head. "Come on, Grace. I'll drive you to the library." He rolled his eyes and continued as he and Grace left the dining room. "How are we expected to learn anything when they make us leave all the time?"

"You were saying, Max?" I really wanted to know how CC had described the 'sink scene' from yesterday. It would serve as the perfect barometer for me and Niles.

Max paused for affect and clasped his hands over his plate. "Yes, when I asked her what was wrong she said that you and Niles were…'doing it over the dishes.' Then she corrected herself and said 'doing the dishes', but she had already painted a pretty clear picture."

I had to pull out every bit of my training as an actor not to burst out laughing and keep the embarrassed routine going. Niles was beside himself, so no problem there. "I…uh…I'm sorry, Max. Niles and I didn't mean for anyone to see that. We were just being silly. I was talking about a movie… 'Ghost'…and we were talking about the scene at the pottery wheel and Niles slipped his hands into the sink and it was really just a silly game and then CC came in to tell us about the tickets."

"I'm very sorry, Sir. I can only imagine how it must have appeared to Miss Babcock." Niles put on his very best contrite voice. "I assure you, Donna and I will be more mindful of our public displays of affection."

Max stood up and extended his hand to Fran. "Oh, Niles…don't get your panties in a knot." I can't tell you how surprised I was to hear that come out of Maxwell Sheffield's mouth. Even I wouldn't write that for him. "You're both adults and the children were out of the house. CC's a big girl; she should be able to handle things better." Fran winked at Niles as Max led her out of the dining room. "Carry on…" I heard Fran and Max both laugh a little after that last line.

Niles planted himself in Fran's empty chair. "What just happened?"

"Fran told Max what she overheard." Niles' head snapped around to look at me. "But," I needed to reassure him. "Giving the way in which CC described the little sink scene to them, I'd have to say she's coming around."

Niles sighed. "I hope you're right."

"Did I tell you what she said to me after you left to speak to David?" I remembered that I didn't have the chance. "She said, and I quote, 'Well, you two seem to be pretty cozy in a relatively short time.'" I did my best smug face for him.

"Really?" His eyes practically glowed. "What'd you say?"

"I told her that when you find someone who you know you can be happy with why fight it, why waste time." I shrugged my shoulders.

His eyes got big and his jaw dropped. "You did not!"

"I did! She knows you're the one, Niles. She's just afraid." I touched his arm just as CC blew into the dining room. "Good morning, CC."

Niles stood up from the table. "Can I fix you a plate, Miss Babcock? I was just getting ready to clean up."

"No thanks, Hazel. I just thought I'd see if Max was still in here." CC tossed out. "Nice to see you again, Donna." CC turned and headed in the direction of the office.

I helped Niles carry everything into the kitchen and we barely put everything on the counter when CC burst into the kitchen. "CC? Are you alright?" I had to ask her she'd looked very pale.

"I…I…I…uh, I just I…" Niles handed her a glass of water and we helped her to a chair at the kitchen table.

Before CC could explain so we could actually understand her, a very disheveled Max and Fran came into the kitchen. Niles and I looked up at them and knew what CC had caught them 'doing' in the office. "Oh, dear." I whispered.

CC was almost back to normal as she popped up out of her chair and yelled. "Is everyone in this house horny?" I literally bit my tongue so hard I could taste the blood.

I looked at Niles and his face was caught somewhere between stark horror and mirthful amusement. I felt genuinely bad for him. Here is this woman he loves, he doesn't feel he can tell her and she's obviously hurting and now she can't seem to get away from the constant sexual tension in the Sheffield house.

Fran was the only one of us brave enough to speak. I should have stopped her. "Well," She started. "There's me and Max and Niles and Donna and you. I'd have to say yeah." I know I winced and I thought Niles was going to faint.

CC threw her hands into the air. "You're all insane!" She left the kitchen almost as quickly as she'd entered. The four of us just glanced awkwardly around the room and then burst into laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Nanny…yet.

A/N I just love to put the ideas out there. Niles and CC are my favorite TV couple…This story is really out there. But it's fun…so stay with me…author's POV. R&R please!

**Me and the Blue Eyed Butler**

**Chapter 9**

Niles and I stayed in that night and watched a video. I know today it's all DVD's well not then. We snuggled on the sofa, CC was working in the office and Max and Fran had gone out somewhere and could be returning any minute. So technically, we were 'working'. Niles had popped some popcorn and we watched 'It Happened One Night'. I know it's a silly classic romantic comedy, but we were in the flowering youth of love…it worked for the plan people.

Anytime we heard CC moving around, we became a bit more amorous. For the most part we were just sitting on the sofa and Niles had his arm around my shoulder. CC decided to take a break for a bit and came out to sit with us for a while. I could feel Niles' heart pounding into my back as I now leaned against him. As soon as he saw her come out of the office he pulled me around into him and snaked his hand around my waist.

"Hey, CC…" I called to her. "You want some popcorn?"

CC grabbed a handful of popcorn and plopped into the chair across from me and Niles. "Is this 'It Happened One Night'?"

"Yeah, wow, good eye. Gable and Colbert aren't even on screen now." I was impressed that CC recognized the 'off scene' in the movie.

CC took a sip from her bottle of water. "It's one of my favorite classic films. Quirky, ya know?"

"I just love a good romantic comedy. One of my favorite movies is 'Return to Me'." I tossed out without thinking.

Niles kissed the top of my head. "I haven't heard of that." Then he grabbed some popcorn and fed me a piece. "Who's in it?"

The thought occurred to me, _"Crap…when did that movie come out? Think Donna, think…not for three more years." _"Uh…David Duchovny…"

"The guy from 'The X-Files'?" CC asked me.

"Yeah…it'll be out on video eventually." Great…please let it drop…let it drop…

CC stood up. "Thanks for the popcorn. I have some more work to do." CC made her way back into the office.

I was just about to remove myself from Niles' arms when the front door flew open and Max and Fran came in. "Hey you two, whacha watchin'?"

"It Happened One Night." Niles answered without looking back.

Fran pulled Max to the chair CC had just left. "Can we watch too?" Fran practically shoved Max into the chair and sat on his lap.

"It's almost over, Fran. You and Max could just watch it some other time." I knew with an audience that Niles and I would have to 'keep up the act'. Not that it was really a problem, but I was all but laying on him.

* * *

When the movie ended I extricated myself from Niles and suddenly felt cold. I know everyone writes that, but I never really believed it until it happened. Anyway, we took the now empty popcorn bowl into the kitchen and sat at the table for a minute talking about our next move since not only were Fran and Max still up, but CC was still working and Max told her to use 'her usual' guest room.

"I don't know what to do; it's only been three days, Niles." I wasn't up on 'dating practices in 1997. By then I'd been married for seven years and had two kids.' I realized it wasn't like in 2009, where or when I lived now but it's not like when I was dating either. I married my high school sweet heart so dating in the nineties is all but foreign to me. "What should we do? CC is going to be upstairs in her room, which, thank God is across the hall from mine as opposed to next door, and Max and Fran will be going up soon too."

"I don't understand why you seem so nervous, Love." Oh no he didn't just call me love, did he? "No one in this house would be shocked or dismayed at anything we do. Well, maybe dismayed. But that's the idea…right?" Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting?

This scene was different that our other discussions. I usually made the plans. This was the first time that Niles was taking the lead so to speak. It freaked me out. "Ok, Niles…what do you want to do? Sit on the sofa necking until everyone has gone to bed? Walk me upstairs and kiss me at the door?"

Niles looked right at me. He was rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. "I'm thinking a kiss at your door…on my way back out."

"What?" I must have had the same look on my face that CC did when he asked her to cluck like a chicken.

Niles never looked away from my eyes. "I'll walk you to your door and you'll pull me in. Then after a while, I'll leave and I'll kiss you then."

"Uh…but what difference will it make if no one sees it?" I could feel my heart inching up into my throat. I was really a little nervous at where this could go.

"We'll wait until we hear someone coming up." I prayed that my audible sigh of relief wasn't heard and if it was, he was too much of a gentleman to let on. "It won't matter who sees what, by tomorrow, all interested parties will know."

I tilted my head a bit. "But why would you leave? I mean…your room is only down the hall…why bother leaving…after." I think my heart just stopped…did I just say that? What the f…inside I groaned, but I didn't dare for real. For real, what the hell is that? I have no clue what's for real. I'm living a fake life inside a TV show that's been off the air for ten years. I need the Tylenol again.

"Good point." Niles eyes were gleaming. I was almost scared. What does 'good point' mean? Scrap the plan entirely or he'll stay? Holy crap, stay! "There's a sofa in that guest room, I'll sleep there."

I thought for a second. "We'll have to be quiet. I wouldn't want to disturb anyone." Oh my God! Would somebody please shut me up! I mean…who is writing this stuff. If I find you I will kill you, I swear.

Niles laughed lightly. "I promise, Love, no screaming." Ok, that time I definitely had a little stroke.

"Very funny, Niles." I took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok, I guess if this is how you want to play it. I'm not sure it's the best idea though. Do you really want CC to think you'd take me to bed after only three days?"

Niles did that eyebrow thing. "Hey, when you find someone you know you can be happy with, why fight it? Why waste time, right? Besides, a man has needs…doesn't he?" Then he waggled his eyebrows. I think I blacked out a little.

I smacked his arm lightly. "Not fair using my words to defend yourself. Ok, how do we do this exactly?"

"Just follow my lead, Love." I couldn't believe he was calling me 'love'. I am so going to hell for this. I stood up and took the hand he held out to me.

We walked back into the den fingers entwined. Max and Fran were on the sofa watching some black and white movie on AMC. Niles stopped briefly. "We're going to bed. See you in the morning." Making sure it was loud enough for CC to catch in the office.

"Night, kids." Fran answered back without turning.

Niles led me the rest of the way up to my room. "Now we wait."

"Gee, I wish I'd brought a deck of cards or something." I smile at him. I looked at him grinning like a school boy waiting for the teacher to sit on the tack he'd put on her chair. I really could've loved him…but I am already in love, with my husband, wherever he is.

"I'm sure we can think of something to do." He had that look in his eyes.

Luckily we didn't have to wait too long. We heard someone coming up the back stairs. "I think it's CC." Niles whispered to me. "It sounds like only one person."

"I'm following your lead, Love." I whispered to him and winked. His hands were on the door jamb and he waited just long enough for the 'invader' to get to the top of the stairs. He leaned in and kissed me this was the real deal, too. I almost forgot what I was supposed to do. My hands were on his chest. We 'heard' whoever it was stop and I slipped my hands up under his shirt and around his back. He reached down and opened the door to my room and we practically fell in before he reached back and closed the door. Then we sat on the sofa in my room and laughed hysterically, but quietly, for a short while. "Well, that was fun."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Nanny…yet.

A/N I just love to put the ideas out there. Niles and CC are my favorite TV couple…This story is really out there. But it's fun…so stay with me…author's POV. R&R please!

**Me and the Blue Eyed Butler**

**Chapter 10**

After we sat on the sofa a bit I realized that it was way too hard for Niles to try to sleep on so we shared the bed. Now don't get yourself all worked up. All we did was sleep. I don't even think there was any snuggling. I did wake up when he got out of bed to start his daily routine. I don't know how he does it…it was way too early for me. What am I saying? It's a TV show, he's a character…I don't function well in the morning.

I walked him to the door of my room and opened it for him. I did the cursory peek out just in case, why I don't know, but there wasn't a sign of life that early in the morning. At least, not until Niles stepped out of the room in his bare feet, jeans and undershirt carrying his loafers, belt, and polo over his arm. That was when Fran decided she just had to step out of the hall bathroom. I never understood why they would use the hall bathroom. Doesn't the master bedroom have a private bathroom? "Oopps," She grinned at us. "Sorry, kids."

"Quite alright, Fran." Niles kissed me softly. "I'll see you down stairs for breakfast, Love." He winked and stepped quickly up the hall to his room. I went back to bed. I needed that extra hour of sleep. Well really I needed several days sleep. I just didn't know what was what. And to be really honest, what I was feeling either.

I got to breakfast just as the children were heading out to class. I did get a quick introduction to Maggie, a la Fran. "Good morning, Donna." CC whipped out rather coolly. I guess we know who the 'intruder' was last night.

"Good morning, CC. How did you sleep? I understand you stayed in the guest room?" I went directly to the buffet where I stood shoulder to shoulder with Niles keeping our backs to the table. Niles handed me a plate. "Thank you, Niles." I cooed. I know it's terrible, but I'd had some rest and was raring to go.

"Yes, I did. I slept well, and you?" I could just feel the depth of jealously in that statement.

Without looking up from my plate I swallowed before answering. "Better than I've slept in ages, thanks." I really wanted to look up at Niles to catch his reaction, but decided better to let it land where it may.

"Hoo Haa!" Fran let rip from her seat bringing all our eyes to her. "I just felt the babies move.

"Really?" Max nearly jumped up from his chair. "May I?" How sweet is that…he asked permission to feel his own kids! Well, at least it took all the attention off me and Niles…for now. I just know Fran will find some way to get back to last night, or this morning.

After breakfast I helped Niles clean up and we sat in the kitchen. "Well, thank heaven for the babies giving Fran a kick at breakfast." Niles winked. "From the chill in the air this morning when CC came in, I'm guessing it was her on the stairs last night."

"Did she say anything to you before I came down?" I asked him. He reached over and took my hand. My back was to the door so I was assuming that someone came in.

Niles lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. CC, had to be CC. Fran wouldn't need the added measure of a kiss on the knuckles. "Miss Babcock, can I get you something?"

"Haven't you had enough?" CC spat at him. "It's not like your teenagers, full of raging hormones."

Niles stood up. "What do you know about my hormones?"

"Well," CC started pointing at my back. "That one's pretty loud." CC slammed her mug on the counter. It's a good thing my back was to her because she'd have caught me making every possible face in order to keep from bursting into laughter. I glanced up and Niles who looked a little put off. I didn't know if it was because he was acting offended by her comment or if he was put off by her obvious lie.

Suddenly Niles took a 'protective' stance next to me. "I'm sorry, Love." His hands rested gently on my shoulders.

I reached up and covered one of his hands with mine. "I'm alright, Niles. You'd better get Max his morning tea."

When Niles stepped away to heat the water I stood and started out of the kitchen. As I passed CC I decided it was time to let her know that I was aware of her feelings. "Jealously green isn't a color you should wear, CC. Blue suits you so much better." I whispered as I continued out of the kitchen.

I nearly ran up the front stairs and around the hall and quietly started down the back stairs so I could hear if Niles and CC had anything to say to each other. I wasn't disappointed.

"I don't know what you see in that…bitch." CC seethed as she spoke to him. I couldn't believe it. People love me. How could she call me a bitch? Well, I suppose she is in love with the man she thinks I just slept with.

Niles spun around in front of the stove. "I won't have you speak about Donna like that CC."

Oohh, he called her CC. I thought to myself. _"Geez, he sounds really pissed off. They have got to put him in one of their shows…focus, Donna."_

"Oh come on, Niles. I saw what happened outside her room last night. What kind of woman after knowing a man only three days pulls him into her room and sleeps with him?" CC asked him flatly.

"_Come on Niles,"_ I thought. _"Tell her; just give it to her plain and simple."_

Niles sighed. "The kind of woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to take it. I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable, it wasn't our intent." He turned back to the stove. All I could think was, _"Woo Hoo! You did it! You even added that bit about making her uncomfortable not being our intent, perfect!"_

CC stood for a minute or two and then turned and left Niles to finish the tea. I waited a few seconds to make sure she wasn't coming back and I joined him at the stove. "Oh my God, Niles, you were brilliant!" He looked a little confused. "I was standing on the back stairs. I heard the whole thing. I just wish I'd gotten to see her face."

He didn't get to say anything before was my turn to 'cover'. Fran blew into the kitchen just as I dropped a kiss on his lips. "Oy, sorry again, kids."

"It's ok, Fran." I offered. "I should probably learn to keep my hands off of Niles while he's working. I'd hate to get him fired." I winked at her.

"Are ya kiddin'?" Fran sat at the table and waved me over. "I wouldn't eva let Max fire Niles. He's my best friend."

"That's good to know." I sat at the table and watched him work. He goes about making the tea just like we've watched him do 'in the background' on the show a zillion times.

"If I wasn't watchin' it myself, I'd neva believe it." Fran shook her head just as Niles took the tea and left the kitchen winking at me on his way out.

I frowned at her. "What's that, Fran?"

"You've got it bad, girl. Way worse than I did for Max, and it's only been three days." She stood and went to the freezer to get her other best friends, Ben & Jerry. Flavor didn't even matter anymore.

"What are you talking about, Fran?" I was actually confused at where she was coming from.

She sat down and offered me a spoon to 'share' the ice cream she kept in front of her. "You can't keep your eyes off him. Your eyes were followin' his every move and he was just makin' tea." She dropped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Oh yea, ya got it bad. But so does he."

I was suddenly worried. _"Did I really? I mean it's just a game, isn't it? Sure it's fun, but acting is my thing. I'm rarely happier than when performing. That's all this is, right? And what does she mean he does too? Crap…she's lookin' at me funny." _"Yeah, Fran, I guess I do. Niles is an amazing man, I'm very lucky to have him."

"So, does all this mean you'll be stayin' in New York?" Fran asked me and I just smiled.

She just didn't know what she was asking me. I didn't know how I'd even come to be in New York or 1997 either or 'The Nanny' of all places. I'm having fun, I won't deny it. And if my 'real' situation was different, I'd be fighting tooth and nail for Niles. But…I miss my husband and my kids. Whatever it is that I'm supposed to do; I hope I accomplish it soon. I want to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Nanny…yet.

A/N I just love to put the ideas out there. Niles and CC are my favorite TV couple…This story is really out there. But it's fun…so stay with me…author's POV. R&R please!

**Me and the Blue Eyed Butler**

**Chapter 11**

That evening Niles and I went out for dinner and a movie, 'The Saint'. We were just like two old friends. Then we saw her. "Niles…isn't that CC?" She was sitting in the park. Not very smart, sitting alone, in a park, after dark. Geez, I sounded like Dr. Seuss.

"I think it is." He answered slightly intrigued. "Shall we stroll by?" His eyes sparkled like they often do when he's scheming.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go." I took the hand he extended and our fingers entwined this time all for CC's benefit. As we got a little closer, we saw a man approach her. They seemed to know each other, but CC was trying to give him the brush off. Then he became a little more…aggressive. He grabbed her and kissed her. Niles and I froze for a minute.

Before I could think to tell him to go he was gone. It's really amazing watching chivalry in action. He literally grabbed the man and lifted him off of her. It was rather hulkian in nature, and I have to admit, really sexy. Anyway, he shoved the man, who I recognized as…say it with me people…Chandler Graves. You just knew it was coming…didn't you? Niles said something to him I couldn't hear but Chandler got up and skulked off very 'tail between his legs' like.

I started my approach and prayed it would go as I'd hoped…maybe I should say as I'd have written it to go. Well I wasn't disappointed. Niles took her in his arms and she buried her face in his shoulder. He was rubbing her back and then he did it! I nearly applauded right out there in the park. He cupped her face and kissed her. The same sort of soft kiss I got in the moonlight that night…at first. CC threw her arms around his neck and he pulled her close into his chest. It was like watching 'Pen Pal' up close and personal, you know the scene. That was one serious kiss. I was almost embarrassed watching it. Then I remembered I had a part to play. I kept walking until I figured it was about time I 'made my entrance'…

"Niles! What the hell!" They broke apart and Niles looked genuinely surprised at my reaction. "I knew it. I mean…" I had to pull out the tears, come on. "I could feel that there was something…someone…between us. I just…I never imagined it was CC." I looked at him with tears in my eyes…I would've definitely gotten the Emmy nod for this one. Best guest star in a TV comedy…. Anyway…

They stood there in each other's arms, much like they did when Fran and Max walked in on them, only Niles started to speak…well ramble. "Donna…I don't…I…I can explain…" Niles then realized, thank God, that he shouldn't make apologies to me and try to save 'our' relationship. Duh…he spends way too much time with Max. He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Donna, you're right." His hands finally slipped down from her hips and his eyes dropped to where he clasped them at his waist. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Niles…" I stepped in closer to them and took Niles hand. "I love you…" Acting people, acting…mostly. "…but you can't help it if you're in love with CC." I kissed him softly. "I'll never forget you, Niles." That was definately the truth. Then I decided to direct something to CC. "You're a very lucky woman, CC Babcock. If you ever hurt him, I swear I'll be back to pick up the pieces." I didn't think I could actually make good on that threat, but I didn't think I'd have to either. I gave Niles' hand a private squeeze and held on until the very last moment, as I left them.

Then I walked away and left him to finally say what's in his heart. I didn't want to turn back…that wouldn't be a 'good exit', but I had to. So as soon as I was well out of view I stepped behind a tree and looked back. They were sitting on the bench and talking. It looked to me like they were going to be fine. Just call me Yenta.

So, I figured mission accomplished, right? I should be morphing or whatever happens and waking up on my sofa, or in my bed. Whatever… Nothing. I walked the rest of the way back to the mansion and luckily remembered where Niles said the spare key was hidden out back. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a pint of Ben & Jerry's 'Chubby Hubby' from the freezer. I thought to myself, _"I hope Fran will forgive me for eating her ice cream. But back in 'my world' I'm still on a diet."_

I made my way up to my room and ate my ice cream while I packed my things. Why I was packing I had no idea, I couldn't just sneak out without saying good-bye. Maybe that's why I haven't 'gone' yet. I got into bed and decided that if I woke up in the morning I'd just say my vacation was over and take off. If I woke up…somewhere other than the Sheffield Mansion in 1997, I knew Niles would make my excuses for me. That's just the kind of guy he is…did I just say that about a fictional character? I'm buying stock in Tylenol. I got into bed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

I could hear the voices whispering and they were oddly familiar. Not like the voices I hear every day. Not my husband. It didn't sound like any of my kids either. But it wasn't Fran or Niles, so I wasn't 'there'. My mind was racing. I thought, _"Oh, great where am I now…CSI? Maybe I should stop writing FanFiction…"_

"I think she's waking up." That was definitely familiar. Still, not a voice I hear every day, but a voice I recognized…very well.

I blinked a little as I opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I didn't recognize anything, until she leaned down over me.

"Mom?" I blinked a few more times…no contacts. Hey…I didn't need them in…the other place. Cool. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"I got a call saying you'd fainted and I came right over." My mother wasn't a worrier, but I haven't fainted in quite some time and the kids would be alone so…

I sat up slowly. "I just had the strangest dream." Then I realized I wasn't in my bed or on our sofa. "Mom…where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Donna. I told you, you fainted." My mother was fairly no nonsense. "We couldn't wake you. You've been out for almost five days. No one can figure out what happened."

I can't imagine the look on my face. I was dumbfounded. My mind wandered. _"Almost five days…that's how long I was in New York..." _"I've been out for five days? What did the doctors say? Did I have a stroke or a heart attack or something?"

"No. The kids found you in your office on the floor and called me. I came over and we called the ambulance." Mom was efficient if nothing else. But, I must be fine, so no worries, it was just some freaky dream thing. "I found this in the pocket of your jeans." She handed me a small square of something.

"Mom, I can't see without my contacts. What is it?" She looked at the item again.

"It's just an old ticket stub…" She put in on the bed table.

I must have made an odd face. "I can't remember the last time I went to the movies. That's weird."

"Yeah…your husband thought so too; he doesn't remember going to New York to see 'The Saint' in 1997." Mom tossed out. "Donna? You look pale, should I call the doctor?" Mom asked me suddenly concerned.

"Oy…" Geez, I guess I brought that with me, too. "No, Mom, but…could you get me some Tylenol?"

The End


End file.
